The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is protein kinases.
Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. (See, Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. The Protein Kinase Facts Book, I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.: 1995). Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (See, for example, Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J. 1995, 9, 576-596; Knighton et al., Science 1991, 253, 407-414; Hiles et al., Cell 1992, 70, 419-429; Kunz et al., Cell 1993, 73, 585-596; Garcia-Bustos et al., EMBO J. 1994, 13, 2352-2361).
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease and hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents.
The Janus kinases (JAK) are a family of tyrosine kinases consisting of JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. The JAKs play a critical role in cytokine signaling. The down-stream substrates of the JAK family of kinases include the signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins. JAK/STAT signaling has been implicated in the mediation of many abnormal immune responses such as allergies, asthma, autoimmune diseases such as transplant rejection, rheumatoid arthritis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and multiple sclerosis as well as in solid and hematologic malignancies such as leukemias and lymphomas. The pharmaceutical intervention in the JAK/STAT pathway has been reviewed [Frank Mol. Med. 5, 432-456 (1999) & Seidel, et al, Oncogene 19, 2645-2656 (2000)].
JAK1, JAK2, and TYK2 are ubiquitously expressed, while JAK3 is predominantly expressed in hematopoietic cells. JAK3 binds exclusively to the common cytokine receptor gamma chain (γc) and is activated by IL-2, IL-4, IL-7, IL-9, and IL-15. The proliferation and survival of murine mast cells induced by IL-4 and IL-9 have, in fact, been shown to be dependent on JAK3- and γc-signaling [Suzuki et al, Blood 96, 2172-2180 (2000)].
Cross-linking of the high-affinity immunoglobulin (Ig) E receptors of sensitized mast cells leads to a release of proinflammatory mediators, including a number of vasoactive cytokines resulting in acute allergic, or immediate (type I) hypersensitivity reactions [Gordon et al, Nature 346, 274-276 (1990) & Galli, N. Engl. J. Med., 328, 257-265 (1993)]. A crucial role for JAK3 in IgE receptor-mediated mast cell responses in vitro and in vivo has been established [Malaviya, et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 257, 807-813 (1999)]. In addition, the prevention of type I hypersensitivity reactions, including anaphylaxis, mediated by mast cell-activation through inhibition of JAK3 has also been reported [Malaviya et al, J. Biol. Chem. 274, 27028-27038 (1999)]. Targeting mast cells with JAK3 inhibitors modulated mast cell degranulation in vitro and prevented IgE receptor/antigen-mediated anaphylactic reactions in vivo.
A recent study described the successful targeting of JAK3 for immune suppression and allograft acceptance. The study demonstrated a dose-dependent survival of Buffalo heart allograft in Wistar Furth recipients upon administration of inhibitors of JAK3 indicating the possibility of regulating unwanted immune responses in graft versus host disease [Kirken, Transpl. Proc. 33, 3268-3270 (2001)].
IL-4-mediated STAT-phosphorylation has been implicated as the mechanism involved in early and late stages of rheumatoid arthritis (RA). Up-regulation of proinflammatory cytokines in RA synovium and synovial fluid is a characteristic of the disease. It has been demostrated that IL-4-mediated activation of IL-4/STAT pathway is mediated through the Janus Kinases (JAK 1 & 3) and that IL-4-associated JAK kinases are expressed in the RA synovium [Muller-Ladner, et al, J. Immunol. 164, 3894-3901 (2000)].
Familial amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (FALS) is a fatal neurodegenerative disorder affecting about 10% of ALS patients. The survival rates of FALS mice were increased upon treatment with a JAK3 specific inhibitor. This suggested that JAK3 plays a role in FALS [Trieu, et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 267, 22-25 (2000)].
Signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins are activated by, among others, the JAK family kinases. Results form a recent study suggested the possibility of intervention in the JAK/STAT signaling pathway by targeting JAK family kinases with specific inhibitors for the treatment of leukemia [Sudbeck, et al, Clin. Cancer Res. 5, 1569-1582 (1999)]. JAK3 specific compounds were shown to inhibit the clonogenic growth of JAK3-expressing cell lines DAUDI, RAMOS, LC1; 19, NALM-6, MOLT-3 and HL-60.
In animal models, TEL/JAK2 fusion proteins have induced myeloproliferative disorders and in hematopoietic cell lines, introduction of TEL/JAK2 resulted in activation of STAT1, STAT3, STAT5, and cytokine-independent growth [Schwaller, et al, EMBO J. 17, 5321-5333 (1998)].
Inhibition of JAK 3 and TYK 2 abrogated tyrosine phosphorylation of STAT3, and inhibited cell growth of mycosis fungoides, a form of cutaneous T cell lymphoma. These results implicated JAK family kinases in the constitutively activated JAK/STAT pathway that is present in mycosis fungoides [Nielsen, et al, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 94, 6764-6769 (1997)]. Similarly, STAT3, STAT5, JAK1 and JAK2 were demonstrated to be constitutively activated in mouse T cell lymphoma characterized initially by LCK over-expression, thus further implicating the JAK/STAT pathway in abnormal cell growth [Yu, et al, J. Immunol. 159, 5206-5210 (1997)]. In addition, IL-6-mediated STAT3 activation was blocked by an inhibitor of JAK, leading to sensitization of myeloma cells to apoptosis [Catlett-Falcone, et al, Immunity 10, 105-115 (1999)].
Cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs) are serine/threonine protein kinases consisting of a β-sheet rich amino-terminal lobe and a larger carboxy-terminal lobe which is largely α-helical. The CDKs display the 11 subdomains shared by all protein kinases and range in molecular mass from 33 to 44 kD. This family of kinases, which includes CDK1, CKD2, CDK4, and CDK6, requires phosphorylation at the residue corresponding to CDK2 Thr160 in order to be fully active [Meijer, L., Drug Resistance Updates, 3, 83-88 (2000)].
Each CDK complex is formed from a regulatory cyclin subunit (e.g., cyclin A, B1, B2, D1, D2, D3, and E) and a catalytic kinase subunit (e.g., CDK1, CDK2, CDK4, CDK5, and CDK6). Each different kinase/cyclin pair functions to regulate the different and specific phases of the cell cycle known as the G1, S, G2, and M phases [Nigg, E., Nature Reviews, 2, 21-32 (2001); Flatt, P., Pietenpol, J., Drug Metabolism Reviews, 32, 283-305 (2000)].
The CDKs have been implicated in cell proliferation disorders, particularly in cancer. Cell proliferation is a result of the direct or indirect deregulation of the cell division cycle and the CDKs play a critical role in the regulation of the various phases of this cycle. For example, the over-expression of cyclin D1 is commonly associated with numerous human cancers including breast, colon, hepatocellular carcinomas and gliomas [Flatt, P., Pietenpol, J., Drug Metabolism Reviews, 32, 283-305 (2000)]. The CDK2/cyclin E complex plays a key role in the progression from the early G1 to S phases of the cell cycle and the overexpression of cyclin E has been associated with various solid tumors. Therefore, inhibitors of cyclins D1, E, or their associated CDKs are useful targets for cancer therapy [Kaubisch, A., Schwartz, G., The Cancer Journal, 6, 192-212 (2000)].
CDKs, especially CDK2, also play a role in apoptosis and T-cell development. CDK2 has been identified as a key regulator of thymocyte apoptosis [Williams, O., et al, European Journal of Immunology, 709-713 (2000)]. Stimulation of CDK2 kinase activity is associated with the progression of apoptosis in thymocytes, in response to specific stimuli. Inhibition of CDK2 kinase activity blocks this apoptosis resulting in the protection of thymocytes.
In addition to regulating the cell cycle and apoptosis, the CDKs are directly involved in the process of transcription. Numerous viruses require CDKs for their replication process. Examples where CDK inhibitors restrain viral replication include human cytomegakovirus, herpes virus, and varicella-zoster virus [Meijer, L., Drug Resistance Updates, 3, 83-88 (2000)].
Inhibition of CDK is also useful for the treatment of neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's disease. The appearance of Paired Helical Filaments (PHF), associated with Alzheimer's disease, is caused by the hyperphosphorylation of Tau protein by CDK5/p25 [Meijer, L., Drug Resistance Updates, 3, 83-88 (2000)].
JNK is a member of the mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinase family. MAP kinases (MAPKs) are activated by a variety of signals including growth factors, cytokines, UV radiation, and stress-inducing agents. MAPKs are serine/threonine kinases and their activation occur by dual phosphorylation of threonine and tyrosine at the Thr-X-Tyr segment in the activation loop. MAPKs phosphorylate various substrates including transcription factors, which in turn regulate the expression of specific sets of genes and thus mediate a specific response to the stimulus.
Three distinct genes, JNK1, JNK2, JNK3 have been identified for this kinase family and at least ten different splicing isoforms of JNKs exist in mammalian cells [Gupta et al., EMBO J., 15, 2760-70 (1996)]. Members of the JNK family are activated by proinflammatory cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor-α (TNFα) and interleukin-1β (IL-1β), as well as by environmental stress, including anisomycin, UV irradiation, hypoxia, and osmotic shock [Minden et al., Biochemica et Biophysica Acta, 1333, F85-F104 (1997)].
The down-stream substrates of JNKs include transcription factors c-Jun, ATF-2, Elk1, p53 and a cell death domain protein (DENN) [Zhang et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95, 2586-91 (1998)]. Each JNK isoform binds to these substrates with different affinities, suggesting a regulation of signaling pathways by substrate specificity of different JNKs in vivo (Gupta et al., supra).
JNKs, along with other MAPKs, have been implicated in having a role in mediating cellular response to cancer, thrombin-induced platelet aggregation, immunodeficiency disorders, autoimmune diseases, cell death, allergies, osteoporosis and heart disease. The therapeutic targets related to activation of the JNK pathway include chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, osteoarthritis, ischemia, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases.
Several reports have detailed the importance of JNK activation associated with liver disease or episodes of hepatic ischemia [Nat. Genet. 21, 326-9 (1999); FEBS Lett. 420, 201-4 (1997); J. Clin. Invest. 102, 1942-50 (1998); Hepatology 28, 1022-30 (1998)]. Therefore, inhibitors of JNK may be useful to treat various hepatic disorders.
A role for JNK in cardiovascular disease such as myocardial infarction or congestive heart failure has also been reported as it has been shown JNK mediates hypertrophic responses to various forms of cardiac stress [Circ. Res. 83, 167-78 (1998); Circulation 97, 1731-7 (1998); J. Biol. Chem. 272, 28050-6 (1997); Circ. Res. 79, 162-73 (1996); Circ. Res. 78, 947-53 (1996); J. Clin. Invest. 97, 508-14 (1996)].
It has been demonstrated that the JNK cascade also plays a role in T-cell activation, including activation of the IL-2 promoter. Thus, inhibitors of JNK may have therapeutic value in altering pathologic immune responses [J. Immunol. 162, 3176-87 (1999); Eur. J. Immunol. 28, 3867-77 (1998); J. Exp. Med. 186, 941-53 (1997); Eur. J. Immunol. 26, 989-94 (1996)].
A role for JNK activation in various cancers has also been established, suggesting the potential use of JNK inhibitors in cancer. For example, constitutively activated JNK is associated with HTLV-1 mediated tumorigenesis [Oncogene 13, 135-42 (1996)]. JNK may play a role in Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) because it is thought that the proliferative effects of bFGF and OSM on KS cells are mediated by their activation of the JNK signaling pathway [J. Clin. Invest. 99, 1798-804 (1997)]. Other proliferative effects of other cytokines implicated in KS proliferation, such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), IL-6 and TNFα, may also be mediated by JNK. In addition, regulation of the c-jun gene in p210 BCR-ABL transformed cells corresponds with activity of JNK, suggesting a role for JNK inhibitors in the treatment for chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) [Blood 92, 2450-60 (1998)].
JNK1 and JNK2 are widely expressed in a variety of tissues. In contrast, JNK3, is selectively expressed in the brain and to a lesser extent in the heart and testis [Gupta et al., supra; Mohit et al., Neuron 14, 67-78 (1995); Martin et al., Brain Res. Mol. Brain Res. 35, 47-57 (1996)]. JNK3 has been linked to neuronal apoptosis induced by kainic acid, indicating a role of JNK in the pathogenesis of glutamate neurotoxicity. In the adult human brain, JNK3 expression is localized to a subpopulation of pyramidal neurons in the CA1, CA4 and subiculum regions of the hippocampus and layers 3 and 5 of the neocortex [Mohit et al., supra]. The CA1 neurons of patients with acute hypoxia showed strong nuclear JNK3-immunoreactivity compared to minimal, diffuse cytoplasmic staining of the hippocampal neurons from brain tissues of normal patients [Zhang et al., supra]. Thus, JNK3 appears to be involved involved in hypoxic and ischemic damage of CA1 neurons in the hippocampus.
In addition, JNK3 co-localizes immunochemically with neurons vulnerable in Alzheimer's disease [Mohit et al., supra]. Disruption of the JNK3 gene caused resistance of mice to the excitotoxic glutamate receptor agonist kainic acid, including the effects on seizure activity, AP-1 transcriptional activity and apoptosis of hippocampal neurons, indicating that the JNK3 signaling pathway is a critical component in the pathogenesis of glutamate neurotoxicity (Yang et al., Nature, 389, 865-870 (1997)).
Based on these findings, JNK signalling, especially that of JNK3, has been implicated in the areas of apoptosis-driven neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's Disease, Parkinson's Disease, ALS (Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis), epilepsy and seizures, Huntington's Disease, traumatic brain injuries, as well as ischemic and hemorrhaging stroke.
ZAP-70 is essential for T cell receptor signalling. Expression of this tyrosine kinase is restricted to T-cells and natural killer cells. The importance of ZAP-70 in T-cell function has been demonstrated in human patients, human T-cell lines and mice. Human patients suffering from a rare form of severe combined deficiency syndrome (SCID) possess homozygous mutations in ZAP-70 (reviewed in Elder J. of pedriatric hematology/oncology 19(6) 546-550 1997). These patients have profound immunodeficiency, lack CD8+ T cells and have CD4+ T cells that are unresponsive to T cell receptor (TCR)-mediated stimulation. Following TCR activation these CD4+ cells show severe defects in Ca2+ mobilization, tyrosine phosphorylation of down-stream substrates, proliferation and IL-2 production 70 (reviewed in Elder Pedriatric research 39, 743-748). Human Jurkat cells lacking ZAP-70 also provide important insights into the critical role of ZAP-70 in T cell receptor signalling. A Jurkat clone (p116) with no detectable ZAP-70 protein was shown to have defects in T cell receptor signalling which could be corrected by re-introduction of wt ZAP-70 (Williams et al Molecular and Cellular Biology 18 (3), 1388-1399 1998). Studies of mice lacking ZAP-70 also demonstrate a requirement of ZAP-70 in T-cell receptor signalling. Zap-70-deficient mice have profound defects in T cell development and T cell receptor signalling in thymocytes is impaired (Negishi et al, Nature 376, 435-438 1995).
The importance of the kinase domain in ZAP-70 function is demonstrated by studies of human patients and mice expressing identical mutations in the DLAARN motif within the kinase domain of ZAP-70. Inactivation of kinase activity by this mutation results in defective T cell receptor signalling (Elder et al J. Immunology 656-661 2001). Catalytically inactive ZAP-70 (Lys369Arg) was also defective in restoring T cell receptor signalling in a ZAP-70 deficient Jurkat cell clone (p116) (Williams et al Molecular and Cellular Biology 18 (3), 1388-1399 1998).
Accordingly, there is a great need to develop inhibitors of JAK, JNK, CDK, and ZAP-70 protein kinases that are useful in treating various diseases or conditions associated with JAK, JNK, CDK, and ZAP-70 activation, particularly given the inadequate treatments currently available for the majority of these disorders.